


The Proposal

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunk Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Who proposed to who?” she asked, brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.Dean’s mouth curled up in a grin as Castiel sighed next to him, looking up from his own cards.“Which time?” Cas asked as he tossed a chip on the small pile in the center of the table.After Sam and Jo share their proposal story, Dean and Cas are urged to tell their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Welcome to the next installment, I really hope you enjoy it. Self-beta'd, I apologize for any mistakes:)  
> Thanks to my teapot Bekki who has been waiting to hear this particular story about our boys for a very long time.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/Ql3w36M)  
> 

Conversation flowed around the poker table in Sam and Jo’s screened in porch. Dean was filled with pride for his younger brother as the couple shared the details of their engagement with Jo’s old college roommate Carmen. Carmen, the former 'bendy chick' Dean used to occasionally bang, which was why the _No Dean and Cas sitting next to each other during poker_  rule was blatantly ignored. Cas didn’t break out the caveman routine often, and he had been nothing but a gentleman to the woman, but that didn’t seem to negate his husband’s need to stake a claim. Not that Dean minded. Possessive Cas was hot as fuck.

Dean felt Cas’ long fingers scratching at the nape of his neck and he had to fight to not slump into the touch with closed eyes. Instead, he turned his head and was immediately trapped in an impossibly blue gaze. Castiel Novak-Winchester, the star of all of Dean’s purient fantasies since childhood, looked at him from under dark lashes. His generous mouth was pulled up in a half-smile, chapped bottom lip caught between his teeth.  Dean felt his heart swell at the naked adoration shining from his husband’s face. Dean gave Castiel a wink before tearing his eyes away to glance down at his hand.

“What about you guys?”

Carmen’s soft voice broke through Dean’s internal debate on whether to hang on to the 6, 4,3 and go for a straight, or just fold, and he raised his brow. “What about us, what?”

“Who proposed to who?” she asked, brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Dean’s mouth curled up in a grin as Castiel sighed next to him, looking up from his own cards.

“Which time?” Cas asked as he tossed a chip on the small pile in the center of the table.

“What do you mean which time? How many times were there?” Jo asked as everyone stopped perusing their cards to stare at Dean and Castiel.

“Three,” Dean said as he leaned over to peek at his husband’s cards. _Pair of aces, nice_.

"Three?" Charlie shrieked.

“Well, who asked first?” Balthazar cut in. Dean still couldn’t believe that sophisticated, high maintenance Balthazar Roche was here, sitting around the poker table feasting on pork rinds and Dr McGillicuddy.

“I did,” Cas’ voice was flat as he paid for his three cards. “Then when he said no,” Castiel arched an intimidating brow at Dean that had him licking his lips, ”I managed to wait five months until I asked him again.”

“And you still said no?” Sam’s tone was incredulous as he stared at his brother.

Dean took a long pull off of his _budweiser_ as his husband draped his arm across Dean’s shoulders. Castiel locked his cobalt eyes on Dean's once again while his free hand circled the neck of his beer bottle.

“I believe his exact words were ‘fuck you'.’” Castiel deadpanned before raising the bottle to his lips for a swig.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Charlie cut in, brandishing a cheese covered tostito wildly, making Dean jerk back further in his seat and into Cas’ side. “You said no? Twice?”

Dean turned his head, nose ghosting over Castiel’s hair and breathed his husband’s apple and earth scent.

Dean drew back and rubbed at the back of his neck as Castiel heaved a sigh.

“I think you need to start at the beginning, brother,” Benny’s tone was amused but undeniably curious.

Dean was a little uncomfortable. The details of his and Cas’ engagement wasn't something they had ever shared. It was private and personal and theirs. Dean laced his fingers with Cas’, bringing their joined hands up so he could brush a kiss across his husband’s knuckles, before trailing his lips down to his newly inked wrist. _Dean_ in Enochian script, the mate of his own tattoo of _Castiel_ in the language of the angels.

Green eyes locked on blue as the memories of their own betrothment bubbled up to the surface; sweet, pained and joyous.

* * *

 

_6 years ago_

"Faster, Dean please, I need it. _Ah ah_ , harder!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna last," Dean moaned, and when he angled his hips up to go harder, Cas screamed.

"Oh God, right there. Right FUCKING there Dean!" Cas was a writhing mess, and Dean made sure to keep nailing that spot on every other thrust. He could feel his balls drawing up tight when suddenly Cas arched up. He was coming, untouched on a silent cry. The sight alone was enough to push Dean over the edge.

"Oh fuck! God, I love you. I love you, Cas!" Dean slumped forward, burying his face in the crook of Castiel's neck. Cas carded his trembling fingers through Dean's sweat soaked hair.

"I love you too, Dean, always."

They dozed off after that, and when they awoke, their limbs were still entwined.

"I have to ask, why did you get so mad at me for keeping my feelings a secret, when you apparently did the same thing?" Dean's chin was propped up on one hand, looking down at Castiel. He trailed the fingertips of his other hand across Cas' lips and Cas playfully nipped at them.

"Well, you kept it a secret because you insanely thought you weren't good enough, whereas I just thought you weren't interested. I just never let myself entertain the thought that you would want this with me so... I kind of buried it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, so that makes it alright then?" he asked, voice laced with sarcasm. Castiel just smiled and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Can't we just both agree that we wasted enough time, and move on from here? Please? Is that okay?"

Dean cagily fell forward so his body was lying flush over his love, his best friend, his world. "Yeah sweetheart, I'm okay with that."

Eventually, they shifted until Castiel was cuddled up against Dean’s side.

“Marry me.” The gravel laced words that fell out of Castiel’s mouth were a statement more than a question and Dean’s first response was to laugh.

Castiel propped himself up on one arm and loomed over Dean. “May I ask why you find that humorous?”

Dean’s chuckles quieted down as he saw that Castiel was being serious. His beautiful face showed that Cas’ feelings were hurt and Dean couldn’t have that. He reached a hand up to push through Cas’ sweat dampened hair.

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon for that, sweetheart?” Dean kept his tone gentle but there was still a flash of pain in Castiel’s eyes.

“Dean, we have known each other since we were children. We love each other and have already wasted so much time. Why should we waste more?” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean in question and he smiled fondly.

“I just think that you need to live with it for a little bit, that’s all.”

Castiel cocked his head. Dean thought of it as his inquisitive bird look and it always melted his heart into a puddle.

“What do you mean?”

Dean sighed. “I’m just saying that maybe you should take some time. This all just got sprung on you. I don’t want you saying stuff you don’t mean because you’re caught up in the moment.”

It was silent for a few beats and Dean could see that Castiel was not happy with that response.

“What exactly are you saying, Dean? That I don’t know my own mind?”

Okay, he couldn’t do this laying down. Dean sat up with a groan and scooted back against the headboard. Castiel sat up as well, angled towards Dean.

“I’m not saying that at all. I just think that you should think about it. This time yesterday you had no idea about my feelings for you. Hell, you didn’t even know about your own feelings for me,” Dean took Cas’ hand in his. “I have had fourteen long years to love you. To want you. To daydream about a life with you. I am sure of my feelings. But…”

“But you’re not sure of mine,” Castiel finished quietly, eyes cast down to the bed.

“Hey,” Dean said gently, reaching forward to lift Castiel’s chin up. Cas’ stormy eyes were shining with emotion and Dean gave him an encouraging smile. “You say you love me, and I believe you. I just don’t want you to rush. We have all of the time in the world.”

“How much time are you suggesting then?” it came out stiffly and Dean felt a little wave of guilt.

“Ask me again in a year.”

“A whole year?” Castiel’s eyes were wide, his tone gobsmacked. “You can’t be serious. We _finally_ get our shit together and you want to wait a whole year?”

Dean couldn’t help himself, Castiel looked too adorable. He cupped Cas’ stubbled cheeks and pressed a hard kiss to his disgruntled face. “Yes,” he whispered. “I want you to be sure. I want us to do all of the fun stuff that couples in the beginning of a relationship get to do.” Dean ran his hands up to fist in Castiel’s sexy bed head, tugging at the silky chocolate locks.

“You mean like going to the movies and making out in the back row like teenagers? Coming with me to my cousin’s wedding? Being my date for the University fundraiser?”

“Yes, to all of that.”

“Pfft."

Dean let out a bark of laughter. “Really? That’s your response?”

“Dean, we could still do all of that if you were my fiance. What is this really about?”

Dean huffed out a breath. “Alright. The truth is that once you have had some time to think about it, you may come to find that I am not the right person for you.”

Shocked eyes bore into him. “Dean-”

“You say that you don’t need the fancy stuff to be happy, but you may just change your mind. You’ve never done the blue collar thing before, and it may seem like a novelty now, but it could get real old, real fast.”

If looks could kill, Dean would have been buried and decomposed by now. The look of pure fury on Cas’ face was enough to stop Dean’s breath as he waited for the explosion. But it never came. Instead Cas blew out a ragged breath and closed his eyes.

“See? Now that you’ve thought-”

“Stop.”

Dean stopped at the icy command.

Castiel’s eyes remained closed as he spoke, and Dean could tell he was attempting to find his calm. “I’m trying _extremely hard_  not to be insulted,” Castiel gritted out before he finally opened his eyes. They flashed a blue fire that had Dean’s heart stuttering. “It would appear that I have an abundance of work to do in making you see your own self worth. I obviously have been too lax over the years in my praise of you and expressing how important you are to me. Especialy since the idea of me just changing my mind because you aren’t ‘fancy enough’ is downright laughable.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at Castiel’s use of air quotes.

“So I will wait. For now,” Castiel said firmly as he rose up on his knees to straddle Dean’s thighs. “But I am not promising you a year,” Castiel’s tone brooked no argument. “Capisce?”

Dean thumbed at Castiel’s’ hipbones and smiled softly. “Yeah, Cas, I capisce.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Castiel excused himself on the premise of needing another beer, and headed into the house to the kitchen. He’d left Dean to tell the story-his husband glossing over the real salient details and just coyly saying that a proposal made after sex was not to be taken seriously. Sam was still moaning about the unwanted information when Castiel left the table, trailing his fingers across Dean’s neck on the way out.

Castiel blew out a breath and leaned against the sink, peering out of the kitchen window. Sam and Jo lived just outside of the city and the stars were easily visible on the clear, May night. Castiel knew he was stalling. He was pretty sure that Dean knew he had escaped on purpose. The story of his second failed attempt at proposing to Dean was not his finest moment. He knew his husband though, and no doubt Dean would do some editing when he told the story.

Castiel opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, and popped the top. Instead of heading back out to the porch, Castiel took a seat at the kitchen table. He took a napkin from the flowered holder to rest it on, his mother’s voice chirping in his ear about rings on the table. As he fiddled with the _Budweiser_ label, Cas found his mind drifting.

* * *

 

_5 years and 7 months ago_

  
Castiel watched Dean from his little booth in the back of _The_ _Roadhouse_. He was beyond tired, and Cas just wanted to go home. He’d had to cover an extra class because Professor Visyak had a death in the family, and then he’d had to stay late for a faculty meeting that should have ended by 5:30. Instead, a debate on this year’s theme for the university’s annual fundraising ball had pushed it to nearly 6:30pm.

Dean, who would normally be at home waiting for him, had asked Castiel to meet him at the bar and grille. Dean had agreed to cover the bartender's shift until 10 pm, Alex having called out sick. Jo, a good friend and the owner, had promised she wouldn’t keep him any longer than that because she knew how much he and Dean enjoyed their quiet weekends together. Dean had convinced him to come in and have dinner and listen to the band.

" _Just a couple of hours, sweetheart. I feel like I barely saw you at all this week. Please come? I’ll make it worth your while.”_

There had been no mistaking the salacious tone of the request, so despite his weariness, Castiel took the green line to _Boylston_ which was crowded as fuck because of the Red Sox game. Castiel hated being squished against other people. Their breath, the smell of stale cologne mixed with sweat mixed with that hot air cloud that wafted in at every stop. It made him nauseous.

The Roadhouse was in the theater district, just a few blocks away from the _Wang_ and the _Shubert_ and by the time he had arrived it had been nearly 7:30. Despite the game night crowd, Dean had saved him a table in the back with a cardboard sign that said _employees_. After a filthy kiss hello that had a few people gawking, Cas had settled in his seat to await his bacon cheeseburger and fries.

After eating, he tried passing the time reading a book. The latest _J.D. Robb_ had been burning a hole in the bottom of his briefcase, but it was just too noisy. Friday night, a game night, no less, made it nearly impossible for Cas to hear himself think. The worst part was that he’d barely had anytime to talk with his boyfriend. He couldn’t sit at the bar, all of the seats were taken. When he saw Sam Winchester walk through the door and head to his table, he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He glanced over at Dean at the bar again. His green eyed love shot him a wink and Castiel felt warm inside, because he knew without a doubt that Dean had called Sam to come and keep him company. Although the fact that the youngest Winchester had an obvious crush on the owner probably had something to do with it as well.

Jo brought them a round of drinks and Cas wound up playing pool with Sam against some guys named Mick and Ketch. They were British and both were majoring in biological engineering from MIT. Both enjoyed drinking. A lot.

“Dude, I think that Ketch guy is trying to get in your pants,” Sam said out of the side of his mouth after Castiel downed his fourth free shot.

 “Sam, just because he is kind enough to purchase us drinks-”

 “You.”

 “What?”

 “He’s purchasing you drinks, Cas, not me.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side, and he felt pleasantly fuzzy. He watched as Mick headed to the men’s room and Ketch once again made the trek to the bar. “Really? I told him I have a boyfriend when he asked me. ”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, well, he obviously doesn’t care. You might wanna slow it down there. I can’t imagine Dean would be too happy about it.”

Castiel laughed as he looked over at his boyfriend. Dean was currently mixing some kind of pink drink for the barely legal coed in front of him. Dean flashed her a smile and Castiel scowled.

“I don’t think he’d even notice, Sam,” Cas nodded in Dean’s direction and Sam frowned.

“He’s just being nice, Cas. You know the drill, the more you flirt, the bigger the tips.”

Castiel did in fact know that. He knew he was being a little petty. Dean was being nice, doing Jo a solid by covering a shift and here he was getting pissy about it. It’s not like Dean being flirtatious was news. It was just part of his personality. He flirted with their sixty year old landlady Missouri as well. It never bothered Castiel before. Probably since he never thought he’d be on the other end of that saucy wink and shameless come ons.

“Dean doesn’t get jealous, anyway,” Castiel said and Sam snorted.

“Oh, yeah. My brother, who pined after you for over a decade, was never jealous of anyone you dated.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I meant now, Sam. He doesn’t get jealous now,” Castiel leaned a little heavily on the cue stick as he waited for the others to return. He felt a little off balance, but pleasantly so.

“Yeah, well, you haven’t exactly given him a reason to be since you got together. So you might want to be careful. I know you think he doesn’t care, but he has been watching us and he doesn’t look too happy.”

“Stop worrying,” Cas said airily. He had noticed no such thing. But his currently alcohol addled brain couldn’t help but wonder if he should maybe ‘poke the bear’, as the expression went. He found himself smiling and Sam seemed to know right away what was going through his tequila soaked brain.

“Bad idea, Cas.”

Castiel snickered, and glanced at his wristwatch. Nearly 10pm. If he timed this out right it could make for an interesting time in the bedroom when they got home. Besides, Dean always said, a free drink always tasted better. Sam rolled his eyes and Castiel figured he must have said that out loud.

Cas must have still been grinning like a fool because again Sam urged him to behave. “Dude. No.”

Deep down some part of Castiel recognized that this was a bad idea, but when Ketch returned and handed him a glass of top shelf whiskey he forgot why. He smiled sweetly as he accepted the glass and turned to face the bar. For once, his eyes actually met Dean’s. Castiel shot his boyfriend a wink. Even from across the room, Cas could see Dean’s jaw tick, and he felt heat coil in his belly. Visions of rough calloused hands and a wet mouth trailing down his body made him gasp out loud. Yes, Cas was quite tipsy now. But as he walked around the pool table to line up his shot he could feel the weight of Dean’s gaze and it made him bold.

“Ketch, can you help me line up this shot?” Castiel could hear Sam sigh in resignation at his words. He was pretty sure he also heard the word _moron_.

In the back of his head like a neon flashing light blinked the word _danger danger danger_ , but it was muted. He felt Ketch settle in behind him and reach over to help him position the cue. His hand barely brushed Castiel’s before he heard Dean’s deep voice.

“Alright Cas, I think that is enough pool for you.”

 Dean’s tone was pure ice and Castiel pouted. Cas reached up to feel his own lips. _Yes, definitely pouting. Drunk me is a pouter._ Castiel found himself laughing at his inner monologue.

“Jesus Christ, Sammy, how many did you let him have?”

“I’m not his mother, Dean. It’s your fault anyway, telling him that free drinks taste the best.”

 Castiel watched them argue back and forth, his head moving as though watching a tennis match.

 “You want to get out of here, gorgeous?” he heard the words whispered in his ear, but they weren’t coming out of the person he wanted.

 “Hey, back off dick-bag.”

 Ah, there was the dulcet tones of the one he loved. Castiel smiled dopily at Dean.

“Don’t be mad, baby. Ketch is just being friendly. Aren’t you Ketch?” Castiel twisted back to look Ketch in the eyes, which would have been fabulous if he hadn't been seeing four of them.

“Of course. No need to worry...bartender. I think I can handle him.” Even in his drunken state, Castiel could here the condescension.

“No. You're not allowed to handle me,” Cas laughed, and nodded in thanks when Sam brought his briefcase to him. “The 'bartender'-hey shut up, Sam. Air quotes are cool. The 'bartender' is my boyfriend.” Castiel thought that Sam might be having trouble breathing with all of the laughing he was doing.

Meanwhile, Ketch stepped back in surprise as Dean eyed him with a feral grin.

“Do you often accept drinks from other men when your boyfriend is around?” Ketch asked loftily.

Castiel shook his head as Dean helped him into his trench coat- _wrong sleeve Cas, Jesus Christ_ -”No, I don’t, but-” He was interrupted when Dean picked up Cas’ briefcase, and looped the strap over his head. “But Dean has this theory about free beverages-”

Sam guffawed loudly again and Castiel eyed him with concern.

“Alright, that’s enough now," Dean said impatiently, "say bye to Sam, Cas.”

“Bye Sam,” he managed to say before Dean was pulling him out the door. Mick looked at them in surprise as they hurried past the restroom to the front door. A chorus of _thank you, Dean_ from Jo and Ash followed them out.

Castiel was grateful for his coat when he stepped outside. The air had chilled considerably and it made him feel light-headed. His hand was locked in Dean’s and the professor could see that his boyfriends’s jaw was still tight. Dean did not look happy. He definitely didn’t look aroused or filled with a desirous need to claim his man, which had been the whole point. No, he looked... _mad_. As they rounded the building to the parking lot in the back Castiel tugged on Dean’s hand until he stopped. Dean turned to face Castiel with a sigh. His eyes were dark in the glare of the parking lot lights and his usually plump lips were drawn in a tight line.

“Are you upset?”

“Are you kidding?”

Castiel tilted his head and Dean sighed again.

“Did you tell that guy you were with someone?” Dean questioned, voice strained.

Castiel nodded. “Of course I did. I just didn’t say it was you.”

“Why the hell not?” Dean's eyes flashed dangerously.

Castiel was having a hard time remembering that himself and shrugged sheepishly.

“Were you trying to make me jealous, or something?” Dean asked in a baffled voice.

 _Oh yeah!_ “Yes, that’s it,” Castiel said proudly and Dean just shook his head in confusion.

“But why?”

 _Why? Why why why_ ... _oh right_. “Just to see what you would do. I was curious if it would get you...riled up. This is your own fault anyway,” Castiel said matter of factly and headed towards the Impala parked in the farthest part of the lot.

“I’m sorry, what now?” Dean's voice carried to him in the breeze, incredulous.

“I mean, this all could have been avoided. If you had just…”

“Just what?”

Castiel sighed impatiently as they reached the car. He leaned against the hood. Castiel was getting chillier and he had a low grade craving for a _Frappe_. “Look, you don’t want people hitting on me? Fine. Then just fucking marry me already.”

“Fuck you,” Dean said sharply. “Are you telling me you flirted with that guy to scare me into marrying you?” Dean crowded up in his space and Castiel swallowed hard.

“No, Dean, I-”

“You threw my insecurity in my face, so I would what? Say yes because I’m afraid to lose you?”

“No! No, Dean, I promise that wasn’t my intention. I was just trying to see if you would-” _oh no_.

“See if I would what, Castiel?”

_Oh, no no no no._

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes, panicked. Then he promptly threw up on his shoes.

“Son of a bitch!”

* * *

 

Castiel barely remembered the ride home. He did notice he was in his socks and vaguely wondered about his shoes. Dean lead him into their apartment, hand on the small of his back, making sure Cas stayed upright. He didn’t think he was drunk so much as he was tired though.

“Brush your teeth, get into bed, I’ll bring you some advil and a bottle of water.”

Dean’s voice was soft, but Castiel could tell his love is still pissed off. All he could do was look at Dean remorsefully, and nod. Castiel brushed his teeth and used mouthwash for good measure. Cas stripped down to nothing and climbed into his side of the bed. Dean came back with the promised goods and headed towards the door.

Castiel paused with the pills on the way to his mouth. “Where are you going?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “I think I am gonna go sleep in the guest room tonight.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he swallowed past a harsh lump in his throat. “If that would make you more comfortable,” he said gravely. Dean simply nodded and left the room. Castiel’s stomach hurt at the thought of Dean sleeping without him. The more he sobered up, the more he realized what a stupid thing he had done. He would have to make it up to him. Castiel had just been trying to get at Dean’s caveman side, to have a little fun. It never even occurred to him that it would look like he was praying on Dean’s fears.

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he laid in bed before he couldn’t take it anymore. Cas slipped out of bed, bare feet sinking into the carpet. He padded softly from the room, naked and cold. He walked the short distance to what used to be his bedroom and now served as the guest room. He quietly opened the door and spied his boyfriend under the thick blue comforter, facing the wall. Castiel wasted no time, he slid into bed with Dean and curled up behind him, slipping an arm around his waist. He felt Dean's body tense;obviously still awake as well.

“I can’t sleep without you, please let me stay,” Castiel’s voice was a broken whisper and he felt Dean’s body slump at that as he sighed in resignation. “I just wanted to bring out your possessive side. I thought it would be hot. I didn’t think about...well, anything really. I just didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

“If you wanted to spice things up, you could have just told me,” Dean whispered back.

“But I don’t. I am extremely happy with our current level of spiciness. It’s just, I saw how you were being with those girls at the bar and I got a little jealous. It made me think of how I had never seen you jealous over me and I thought that maybe if I tried to, then you would...,” Castiel squirmed in embarrassment.

Dean began to chuckle, his warm body shaking against his. “You wanted to see if I would get all rough with you? Maybe take you in the back of the Impala? Or up against our bedroom wall?"”

“Shut up. Yes,” Cas said petuantly against Dean’s freckled shoulder.

“But I thought you just said you didn’t need things spicier,” Dean was teasing now, Cas could tell, and he rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t about need, it was just an experiment. I just wanted to know what would happen.”

“And was it worth it?” Dean asked in a sing-song voice. Castiel thought about his looming headache and the guaranteed upset stomach he would have in the morning.

“No,” he answered moodily.

“Serves you right. Now go to sleep,” Dean shifted to his back so Castiel could drape himself over Dean’s chest. Dean’s fingers carded through Cas’ hair. Dean’s warm skin, and the steady beat of his heart was a soothing playlist. Cas was nearly out when he remembered to ask.

“Dean? Where are my shoes?”

"Go to sleep, Castiel."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel jerked to attention when he heard the kitchen door swing open. He couldn’t even be sure of how long he had been sitting there at the table reminiscing. Castiel was not surprised to see his sinfully attractive husband standing there, leaning against the jam. Castiel bit his lip, soaking in the vision. He often thought that if his husband hadn’t loved cars so much, he could have gotten by in life by being a model. Just standing there in dark blue jeans and a navy button down, Dean was breathtaking. His eyes were an amazing shade of green, that fluctuated depending on light and mood. Some days they were deep, like the moss that swept a shady forest floor. On others, they were like the sea foam on rolling waves, clear and bright. Tonight they were a warm shade of hunter, evocative of evergreens, and crinkling at the corners when he smiled. Castiel couldn’t help the wistful sigh that escaped his lips at his romantic thoughts. Occupational hazard, he supposed.

“Hey. I thought maybe you got lost,” Dean said, coming to sit opposite of Cas at the table. He reached across the smooth wood and took Castiel’s hand in his. He shivered pleasantly when Dean’s thumb brushed across his tattoo. They had just celebrated their five year anniversary, a week prior. Instead of going away, they had decided to get each other’s names etched on their wrists. Dean’s right wrist spelled Castiel in Enochian, the language of the angels. In turn, Castiel’s left wrist contained the name Dean in the same archaic language. His father, Chuck, had loved the idea. Chuck had always had an affinity for angels, hence why he was named after Castiel-The Angel of Thursday, and his older brother Gabriel- the Messenger of God, though Dean thought he should have been named after the patron saint of candy. When Castiel had shown Dean the book on  St Macarius of Alexandria, the patron saint of cooks and candy makers, Dean called Gabriel Mac for two weeks. That was until Gabriel threatened to stop giving his brother in law free pie.

“Not lost, just hiding,” Castiel admitted sheepishly and his husband chuckled.

“Yes. proposal number two. Not your finest hour,” Dean teased and Castiel groaned, dropping his forehead to their joined hands. He felt the fingers of Dean’s other hand carding through his hair and he sighed at the loving touch.

“What did you say?” Castiel asked, voice muffled.

“I didn’t go into detail, I just told them that the second time you had been drinking, so I didn’t count drunken proposals. I think Sam may have figured it out though, he kept looking at me all funny.”

Cas lifted his head and blinked owlishly at Dean. “I suppose we need to go back out there and give them the rest?”

Dean rose from the table, kissing Cas’ knuckles before tugging him up into his strong embrace. Castiel tucked his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in his leather and sandalwood scent. “M’glad the playoff beard is gone,” Cas murmured, before pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s warm skin.

Dean rubbed his hands up and down Castiel’s back, pausing in certain areas to rub at knots. “Well, we lost, no point in keeping it. You didn’t like my scruff, huh?”

“I like when you have scruff, I don’t like when you rival Santa Claus,” Cas snickered and Dean pinched his ass hard. “Ouch,” he yelped before biting Dean’s neck in retaliation.

“Fuck! That was hard, man! Did you break the skin?”

Castiel pulled back to look and saw his teeth marks imprinted on his husband’s skin. No blood though.

“You’re fine, don’t be a baby.”

Dean dug his fingers into Cas’ sides and uncontrolled laughter punched out of him as he tried to squirm away. “No, no, no Dean!”

“Hey! Stop whatever kinky shit you two are doing and get back out here!” Came Jo’s voice, loud and impatient.

“We’re not doing anything kinky, so hold your horses, Joanna Beth,” Dean hollered back, distracting him enough for Cas to pull out of his grasp. He went to the fridge to grab them both two new beers before heading back out to the ensemble awaiting the rest of their story. When Castiel and Dean settled back at the table he was amused to find all eyes on him, waiting expectantly.

“Jesus, I feel like I’m in front of my students.”

“No, your students are way more behaved than us,” Charlie teased, “now finish the story before we start aging.”

Castiel held his hands up in mock defense. “Alright, alright. Well, as you have heard, my quest for Dean’s hand had not gone over well,” he began solemnly, as Dean shook with silent laughter. “So I decided to let it be for a little while. It didn’t come up again until finals week.”

* * *

 

 

_5 years and 1 month ago_

 

As Castiel was jostled back and forth on the green line, he closed his eyes and sent up a quiet prayer for the day to start looking up. He was already late because he and Dean had overslept and there wasn’t time for his boyfriend to run him to work. Then, he’d somehow misplaced his _Charlie Card_ and wound up having to wait in line to buy a ticket, which caused him to nearly miss the first train. Now they were finally moving again after experiencing _‘a moderate delay due to a signal problem’_. He was also pissed that he’d left the travel mug of coffee Dean had left for him, on their kitchen counter and instead had to choke down burnt vendor swill.

_Ooomph. Splash. Hot! Fuck! fuck! fuck!_

“Oh my goodness, Castiel! I’m so sorry!”

Castiel grit his teeth and hissed a breath at the burning pain from the hot coffee that was now cascading down his chest like a dirty river.

“It’s alright Linda, it wasn’t your fault the train jerked,” Castiel pulled the clinging material from his chest, unable to do anything about it because he didn’t often carry paper towels on the T. He saw that Linda Tran was searching through her own briefcase for something to sop up the mess with. Professor Tran was head of the math department at the university.

“Ha ha!” came her triumphant voice and she began to pat him down with tissues. Castiel grimaced as little bits of white stuck to the mud brown stain that now covered him. He didn’t even bring a spare shirt because it was casual Friday. Though a nice button down was usually as casual as he went. At least he still had his trench coat since he might be wearing it all day.

When they finally arrived at _Central Station_ Castiel rushed off of the train as if his pants were on fire. He was over tired, lacking in caffeine and smelled like a coffee house. Once in the fresh air, he took a minute to just breathe as he waited for Professor Tran to catch up with him.

“Sorry,” he said as she fell in step beside him. “I was just feeling claustrophobic for a minute there,” The two often walked the few blocks to the university together and Castiel felt bad for taking off after she tried to help him.

“Don’t be sorry. Seems like you have had a bad morning,” she didn’t ask, just made the statement. He sighed.

“Finals week always leaves me a little discombobulated. Dean and I stayed up way too late last night,” he said and gave Professor Tran a crooked smile when she snickered knowingly. “Can you blame me? You’ve seen my boyfriend.”

“I certainly have. The two of you are disgustingly gorgeous. Makes me feel bad for the straight women,” she half teased and Castiel let loose a chuckle.

“Anyway, we got up late, I left my coffee at home, and I can’t find my _Charlie Card_ , so I had to pay cash, and I have a mountain of essays to read through while my _American Gothic_ class takes it’s final. I am just ready for the summer break. I want to get through today and not have to come back until next week for commencement day.”

“Oh, yeah? Have any good summer plans?”

“Nothing as of yet. Dean can’t take a ton of time off of work, but he’s taking this week off with me, and then probably again during 4th of July,” Castiel said as they stood outside of his building, ready to part ways. “If I don’t see you before I leave, have a good week and I will see you during the graduation ceremony.”

Castiel managed to get in with enough time to hit the teachers lounge in his department for a fresh cup of coffee. He took out his cell phone and took a picture of himself with a frowny face pointing down at his shirt to send to Dean. Fuck, he looked tired. His eyes were bloodshot and his perpetually messy hair had that greasy tinge of someone who hadn’t quite rinsed out all the shampoo. Which was probably exactly what had happened in his rush to get ready this morning.

Castiel placed a test booklet on each of the desks as he waited for his students to file in. He debated for a moment on whether or not to leave the trench coat on before deciding to say _fuck it,_ and left it off.

Members of his class came in, some raring to go, others looking sluggish like himself. He nodded at the few shelling out a _good morning Professor. Novak,_ before perching himself on the edge of his desk.

“Alright, are we all here?” Castiel scanned the room and didn’t think he had any missing students. “So, this is your last class with me this semester. I hope you have found it as enjoyable take as I did to teach it. Show of hands, will I be seeing any of you in my _American Poets_ course next fall?” Castiel’s eyes widened as he saw that a little over half of the group had their hands raised. “Wow,” he whistled, “I’ll look forward to seeing you. Now, eyes on your own booklet, no talking and all that other common sense shit you should already know, without me telling you. I have already had a very trying morning,” he gestured to his ruined shirt, earning himself a few laughs, “so let's not exacerbate my pain with something like cheating.” He raised his brow and watched as a girl’s eyes glazed over the way Dean’s sometimes did when he did that.

Castiel glanced at the clock. 8:30. “You have two hours. Begin.”

* * *

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Castiel was ready to lose his shit. His pen had exploded all over his fingers, reducing him to asking every fellow professor he came across whether or not that had nail polish remover he could use. In the end, it had been Linda Tran who had saved the day. He ordered out lunch with Charlie because he had been too behind in the morning to pack something. Too bad the grilled chicken club he ordered turned out to be deep fried buffalo chicken. He gave it to Balthazar and wound up with more lounge coffee and a bag of raisinets.

“Looking rough, there, Cassie,” Balthazar said, his cultured voice failing to hide the humor. Castiel just groaned and laid his head down on his desk

“I just want to go home,” he mumbled into the wood. “But I still have one more final to go.” His _Introduction to Fairy Tales_ course was next. It wouldn’t be too bad, they had been given the assignment ahead of time, to create their own fairytale, minimum 30k words. They just had to hand them in. Castiel would spend the next three hours in his office reading and grading what he could and the rest he would take home. It was a smaller class, only around thirty students, so he would be able to make a decent dent in them before he left for the day.

Castiel drank enough coffee to damage his stomach lining, but by the time he was on the train headed home he didn’t care. He wanted a shower, something to eat, but most of all he just wanted Dean. He wanted to cuddle on the couch while his boyfriend tried to explain to him the wonders of Dr. Sexy M.D. As he walked off of the train and trudged up the stairs to the street outside,his limbs felt heavy. He felt like he was walking through quicksand. Just two blocks from home, he could make it.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief as his key slid into the lock. He walked in through the door and had to do a double take. His briefcase dropped from his hand with a dull thud.The living room was softly lit, with dimmed lights and a few candles. The coffee table had containers from his favorite chinese take-out place and a bottle of cheap moscato in the ice bucket next to a pair of Flintstone jelly jars. Castiel could feel himself tearing up. In front of the coffee table piled on the floor were all of their pillows and blankets, including Cas’ favored bumblebee fleece. The TV was on with an old school Mario Bros game, the screen flashing ‘start’.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean’s voice was soft as he padded barefoot into the living room so quietly that Castiel was startled. He whipped around and saw that his love was shower fresh in a pair of green plaid sleep pants.

“Dean? How-” Castiel was cut off by the soft press of Dean’s lips to his own, the mechanic’s calloused palm coming up to cup his face.

Dean drew back and smiled at him adoringly. “I could tell by your text this morning that it was going to be a rough day. You’re always a little extra frazzled during finals week.”

Of course. Of course Dean would notice. He noticed everything; and how like him to set something like this up. Warmth and comfort and space to relax and just not think. God, did he adore this human. As tears began to drip from his eyes, Dean became concerned.

“Cas? Did I do something wrong? Tell me what to do. Tell me and I’ll fix it.” Dean’s voice was slightly panicked and Castiel’s breath hitched as more tears fell and he dropped to his knees.

Inside his trench coat pocket, he reached in and pulled out a box that he had been carrying for nearly a year now.

“Please, Dean. Please. Say yes this time. Oh, God, please say yes. Marry me, Dean?” Castiel’s voice wavered with the strength of his emotion and Dean broke out into a wide smile and dropped to his own knees to face Castiel.

Dean reached into the shallow pocket of his flannel pants and pulled out a box of his own. Castiel laughed, his tears now ones of joy.

“You just couldn’t wait til dessert, could you sweetheart?” Dean chuckled as they each fumbled open their boxes. Dean pulled out a silver titanium ring with an inscription on the inside that said _Loved You Forever_ and Castiel’s hand shook as Dean slid the ring on his finger. He took a moment to admire the shining reminder of their commitment before taking Dean’s hand in his own. Castiel was glad they didn’t need words in this moment because he didn’t think he could speak if he tried. The ring Cas had chosen for Dean was also titanium silver and he thought it was apt that they both knew each other’s simple taste so well. The inscription in Dean’s read _Always My Beloved._

They had had to reheat their dinner that night and Castiel got his shower in late, but as they moved together amongst the blankets, perfectly in sync, their eyes shining with elation, he finally felt complete.

* * *

 

_Present_

 

“We pretty much eloped. We didn’t want to deal with all the questions or go through all the hoopla of a big wedding,” Castiel said. “We’d already lost so much time with each other, it seemed crazy to wait even longer just to say we got married at some perfect venue. We wanted to belong to each other as soon as possible. So we went to the Justice of the Peace, “ Castiel said, staring adoringly at Dean. “Final exams had just ended, so we went the day after graduation and after, went straight to the Poconos for our honeymoon.”

Dean brought Cas’ hand to his lips for a kiss and he grinned at his brother. “Sammy was the only one who knew. He was our witness.”

“Man,Cas, your mom must have been pissed when you came back married,” Jo said.

“Pissed?” Dean shuddered. “She was fucking furious. Mostly because we were too old to ground.”

Castiel laughed loudly. “She kept saying ‘I expected this out of Gabriel, not the two of you!’’ That’s why we let her plan our big reception.”

“She made us dress up in suits, had it catered. It was basically everything a wedding would have been, without the ceremony,” Dean said with a fond smile. Becky Novak had a huge heart and  Castiel knew she would always be one of Dean’s favorite people.”

“Well, I can tell you she has been far more helpful planning me and Sam’s wedding than my own mom has been,” Jo said earnestly.

"I have to say sorry, Sam," Carmen piped in. "These two clearly win the engagement story award."

The talk soon turned to wedding plans and the poker game resumed.

* * *

 

They only lasted another hour or so, both Dean and Castiel were ready to go home. A lot of memories had been brought up so he was not surprised by the quiet thoughtfulness of Castiel’s expression as they drove home. Castiel’s fingers were laced tightly with his and Dean smiled as his husband shifted, laying his head upon Dean’s shoulder. His apple scented hair tickled Dean’s neck.

It was a little stop and go on the way home. It had been a home game for the Red Sox and the bars were just letting out. _WROR_ was doing a tribute to the Beatles and Dean hummed along to _Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds_. If it weren’t for the constant brush of Cas’ thumb over his knuckles, he would have thought his husband had fallen asleep.

When they pulled into the parking garage of their building, Castiel quickly hopped out of the car. He waited for Dean to lock up before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the building and up the stairs. It was Cas who took out the house keys and opened the door. Dean watched as his husband gracefully slid the trench coat from his shoulders and hung it up in the closet. When Castiel wordlessly held out his hand for Dean’s leather jacket, Dean caught him by the wrist.

Dean felt a thrill as Castiel’s breath caught and his stubbled cheeks flushed. He could feel Cas’ pulse jump and Dean pressed an open mouthed kiss to Castiel’s inked skin before letting him continue his chore of hanging up the jacket. Dean locked the door and made sure all of the blinds were closed. Electricity hummed between them as they made their way to the bedroom. Dean gestured at Castiel to use the bathroom first, and he stripped down to nothing as he waited for his husband to return.

Castiel’s eyes widened when he came out of the bathroom a few moments later, taking in Dean’s naked form. Dean was already at half mast, and watching Cas unconsciouly lick his lips made pride swell inside of him. It still blew his mind that someone so incredibly smart, so devastatingly beautiful could be in love with him. But Dean had long stopped trying to question it and just accepted that as much as Castiel was Dean’s whole world, so was he to Cas.

Dean strode up to Cas and his husband bit his bottom lip in excitement and Dean trailed his fingers down Castiel’s tee-shirt clad chest. Dean pulled at the hem and tugged the material up and over his husband’s deliciously tousled head.  He groaned softly as he took in the sight of Castiel’s broad shoulders, then further down to where his eyes were drawn to the dark freckle next to his dusky right nipple. Dean’s fingers itched to touch and so he did, lightly trailing them down past Cas’ belly button to play across the freckles on his tummy.

Castiel sucked in a breath and tipped his head back on a sigh.

“How are you mine?” Dean found himself whispering reverently.

Castiel smiled his enchanting lopsided smile and said, voice husky, “I ask myself that about you everyday.”

Dean slid his hands up Cas’ chest and cupped one behind his neck, while the other fisted in his’ hair. Dean pulled Castiel towards him, nuzzling at his cheek, enjoying the slight stubble burn before he pulled back. Cas’ eyes were a tempest of emotion, and for a moment green stared into blue, entranced.

It was Cas who broke the spell, fingers gripping Dean’s hips as he brought their mouths together. Dean tugged at Cas’ hair, making him moan deeply, turning the sweet press of lips into a filthy, wet  exploration. Their tongues battled for dominance and when Dean moved his hands to the fly of Castiel’s jeans, he won. Cas’ tongue swept against his gently, and Dean quickly pulled down the zipper. He made fast work of tugging those jeans down along with Cas’ white cotton boxers. They pooled at Castiel’s feet and Dean gave him a gentle shove, urging Cas to sit on the bed. Castiel’s breath hitched audibly and Dean looked up at him speculatively, paused in the act of removing his husband’s socks and shoes. Castiel looked at him coyly, his innocent expression- _God could he pull of that guileless look_ -only belied by the desire in his eyes.

Dean kissed each calf softly, then each thigh. Dean raised his brow and Castiel automatically scooted back. Cas planted his feet on the mattress, bringing his firm ass to the edge of the bed. Dean remained on his knees as he eagerly parted his cheeks.

“Like what you see?” Came Cas’ gravel-laced voice. Dean looked at the clear glass plug nestled in Castiel’s entrance and palmed himself at the sight.

“Did you have this in all night?”

“Yes,” Castiel said and  Dean watched as Cas threw his hands behind him, grasping for their pillows. He double stacked them behind his head. Dean knew that Castiel was arranging himself so that he could watch them in the mirror. Dean knew that he painted an obscene picture, naked on his knees between Cas’ thighs. Dean could see Castiel’s dick begin to plump and twitch as he alternated between looking into Dean’s eyes and gazing at their reflection in the glass.

Dean kneaded Cas’ powerful runner’s thighs before giving a light tap to the base of the plug. Castiel gave a punched out “ _unh"_ , so Dean did it again.

 _“Ah!”_ When Dean looked up again, Castiel was staring at him, eyes bright and pupils blown. Cas chewed on his bottom lip as Dean swatted at the plug in rapid succession.

 _“Ah, ah, ah,”_ Castiel panted out and Dean ran a soothing hand on the underside of Cas’ thigh as he used the other to slowly twist the plug back and forth. When Dean dragged the glass out and slid it back in, he was rewarded with a whimper. Dean was transfixed as he watched his husband’s gorgeous rim stretch. The sound of the lube Cas had applied squelched obscenely with every twist and thrust. With one final circular motion, Dean pulled the plug out. Cas’ pink hole glistened enticingly, fluttering at him in an invitation he couldn’t refuse.

Dean’s tongue darted in and Cas quivered around him, causing Dean to moan. Castiel keened in response, and arched off of the bed. Dean kissed Cas’ pucker with the same fervor as he did his mouth. He feasted, fingers slipping in to stretch Castiel wider so his tongue could delve further, undulating against slick walls that tasted of earth and candy apple lube.

“ _Fuck. Oh, fuck. Unh_ ,” Castiel’s body was practically vibrating off of the bed, limbs shaking as Cas tried to ride Dean’s face. Dean licked and sucked, glorying in the mess of sounds pouring from Cas’ lips in an incoherent babble. When he crooked his fingers in just the right way, Castiel screamed.

“ _There! Oh yes, there it is. Ah, ah, fuuuuck._ ”

Cas’ wanton litany of affirmations had Dean’s rock hard cock oozing precome onto the floor. Castiel’s own hand was tugging at his dick in firm strokes as Dean continued to tongue his hole.

“ _Dean_ , I’m close. I’m- _oh God, I’m going to come_ -I’m com- _ah,ah_ ,” Castiel bucked up violently, but Dean held on, tongue thrusting in and out and he groaned as he felt Cas’ inner walls contract around him. Cas exhaled harsh gasps of breath when he came, thick white ropes of jizz coating his chest. Dean watched from between Cas’ thighs as he gentled the strokes of his tongue. Dean pulled back to pepper kisses on Castiel’s inner thighs, his husband’s skin twitching with aftershocks.

Dean began to stroke himself as he rested his head on Cas’ sweat dampened thigh. The sound was slick, his hand wet with lube from Cas’ wet channel and Dean’s own precome. It wasn’t long before he felt Castiel tug at his hair.

“Inside of me, Dean. Come inside me.”

Dean didn’t ask if Castiel was sure, he knew that he was. Dean rose and Castiel slid back on the bed, spreading his legs in wide invitation. Dean once again thanked God for Cas’ devotion to yoga.  Dean knelt between Cas’ legs and slid home with a gratifying sigh. Dean fell forward and caged Cas’ head with his forearms. He kept his thrusts slow and deep, mindful of over stimulation. Cas’ eyes were bright and his skin had a sheen of salty sweat and Dean that couldn’t help but to taste. Cas turned his head to the side so Dean could suck at his neck, his thrust starting to pick up speed. Dean felt Cas wrap his legs around the small of Dean’s back, heels digging in, urging him push harder.

“Come on, baby. I can take it,” Cas said as he tightened his walls around Dean’s cock. His breath stuttered as he began to thrust erratically, chasing his own release at Castiel’s urging.

“That’s it. That’s it baby, come for me, Dean,” Castiel’s whispered pleas had Dean coming on a gasp, a long, rolling orgasm that seemed to drag on and on as he felt spurt after spurt of come release into his husband’s warm body.

“Cas,” he whispered, just because he could. Castiel’s legs slipped down, but his arms came up to hold Dean against him. Dean breathed harshly, just listening to the sound of Castiel’s heartbeat against his ear as he lay spent. After a minute, Dean shifted so his softening cock could slide free and he knew there would be copious amount of come leaking out of Cas’ hole. He wanted to reach in the nightstand for the wipes but he couldn’t find the will to move.

Castiel scratched his fingers against Dean’s scalp and when he spoke his voice was sand paper rough. “The story of how we got here isn’t always pretty, but it ours. And even though sometimes I get so...melancholy for the time that was wasted, I’m just so grateful that we are here now that it makes it more precious. You know?”

Dean lifted his head to see Cas looking down at him, pure, naked love radiating from his cobalt eyes, and Dean felt warm all over. He raised a hand to trace Cas’ plush pink lips and smiled.

“I know, sweetheart. I can say without one single ounce of doubt that all the heartache was worth it, to get here and be here with you, like this.”

“I love you.”

“I love you back, Castiel.”

Cas sighed in contentment and Dean murmured,”We should shower.”

“Later.”

“You always say that and then later comes and you blame me for giving in to your desire to sleep while you're still sticky.”

“Well, if you already know how this is going to play out, then why are you bothering me with shower talk?”

Dean pinched Cas on the thigh and Castiel retaliated with a smack on Dean’s ass. “Ouch! Dude, you took this from sweet to bratty in less than thirty seconds.”

“What can I say, I’m talented. Now shut and go to sleep.”

Yes, Dean would have traveled any road to get right here.

 

The end til next time:)


End file.
